farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Hudson
American |birth = 1985, United States |death = 2018, Near Dutch's Island, Hope County, Montana, United States (Resist) |ages = 33 |status = Player Determined |aliases = *Deputy Hudson *Hudson |occupations = Deputy, Hope County Sheriff's Department |affiliations = *Hope County Sheriff's Department *Earl Whitehorse (boss) *Staci Pratt (co-worker) *The Junior Deputy (co-worker) *Cameron Burke (backup) ✝ *John Seed (while held hostage) *The Resistance |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = The Warrant |last_appearance = Where It All Began |role = *NPC *Ally |gender = Female |height =5"11 |weight = |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Green |actor = Luisa d'OliveiraLuisa d'Oliveira - IMDB }} Deputy Joey Hudson is one of the Hope County Sheriff Deputies sent with U.S. Marshal Cameron Burke to arrest Joseph Seed in Far Cry 5. Background In game conversation reveals that a few years back, she and her partner Danny stopped at a diner to grab a bite to eat. As they got back into their cruiser with their milkshakes and continue their patrol, a truck goes speeding past them. Hudson wanted to let it slip, but Danny wanted to pursue. When they caught up to the speeding vehicle and pulled them over, Danny tells her to stay in the car because he just plans on giving them a warning. As Hudson's in the car drinking her milkshake, the suspects in the truck opened fire on Danny, putting two rounds into his chest before speeding off. Hudson got out and opened fire on the truck before tending to her partner, who was gasping for air as the result of a collapsed lung. She called dispatch for help but it was too late, Danny was already cold by the time paramedics arrived. Hudson always blamed herself for what happened to Danny. ''Far Cry 5'' The Warrant Hudson is sent with The Junior Deputy, Sheriff Earl Whitehorse and Deputy Staci Pratt to assist U.S. Marshal Cameron Burke in taking Joseph Seed, a radical preacher into custody. Though Joseph appears to go willingly when they make the arrest, the situation quickly escalates when the cult responds to the arrest with violence. In the ensuing chaos, she is kidnapped, while Joseph launches a manhunt to capture Marshal Burke and the Junior Deputy. The Confession She is given to John Seed, who takes a special liking in tormenting her publicly in the cult's broadcasts. She is seen when John confronts and captures the Deputy a second time. When the Deputy is brought to John's bunker, John brings Hudson into the room tied to a chair while he discusses his philosophy of atonement and the use of the word "Yes." He speaks to the Deputy about sin and then asks if Hudson or the Deputy should go first for the "atonement" process. The Deputy can either volunteer themselves by saying "Yes" or refuse, in which case John will have a violent outburst before choosing the deputy himself anyway. Either way, Hudson is taken from the room. While the Deputy escapes, Hudson is unable to be rescued. The Quality of Mercy ''"He would come down here and he would just stand there...and watch. We we're begging for mercy and he would just f**king watch!" '' -Joey Hudson talking about Joseph Seed Around the time the Deputy is having a dogfight with John Seed, Hudson manages to get free and kill a few of the cultists with a piece of serrated glass she wields like a knife. She runs into the Deputy and they nearly come to blows before she realizes her mistake. She then remarks that she won't leave before helping the rest of the captives. She and the Deputy work to release them, and then Hudson opens the silo so that the Deputy can escape before the bunker explodes. After this, Hudson has a beer to celebrate with the Deputy, Mary May Fairgrave, Nick Rye, and Jerome Jeffries. She remarks that the Deputy has earned the right to be the leader against Eden's Gate, despite being of a lower rank than Hudson. As such, Hudson will follow any orders the Deputy gives. She will then patrol Fall's End in the area around the Spread Eagle bar wielding a shotgun, where she'll spend the rest of the game. Where It All Began She'll return at the end of the game, having been captured by a blissed out Pastor Jerome. She angrily tells off Joseph and warns the Deputy to take down the Father. If the "Resist" ending is chosen, she will be hypnotized by the Father's bliss before the deputy snaps her out of it, at which point she will help the deputy fight. After the nukes go off, she will get in the car with the deputy with hopes of getting to the bunker, but will die when a tree falls on the car. If the "Walk Away" ending is chosen, she will get angry and argue with the decision, but will ultimately go with the rest of the group. In the car, she will continue to argue, only for Sheriff Whitehorse to reveal that he has no intention of actually letting the cult be, and is simply bluffing so they can come back with back up. However, shortly thereafter, "Only You" comes on the radio, and the Deputy starts slipping into their conditioning. The screen cuts to black immediately after, meaning her fate is unknown, although it is heavily implied that she, along with everyone else in the car, is killed by the brainwashed Deputy. Gallery Deputy_Hudson_Crashed_Chopper.jpg|Deputy Hudson unconscious after Joseph Seed's arrest goes wrong. Hudson_FC5.jpg|Deputy Hudson tormented by John Seed in the cult's broadcast. BA8F00F6024C988C0FCFE0B21FBC819B7DD4AC51.PNG|Trophy unlocked for saving Deputy Hudson tumblr_p9d9hrs1ye1wuyu6ko1_1280.png|John Seed noticing The Junior Deputy escaped while putting Hudson back in "her room" tumblr_p82kgeJV6c1xpi85ko2_1280.png|A tied up Hudson being tormented by John Seed Trivia *Hudson has a tattoo on her left forearm. *A random male NPC in John's region may mention that he had a drink with "Joey Hudson" at one point. This is the only time her first name is mentioned in the game. *In Arcade Noon Live Events, Marshal Special Outfit along with Deputy Special Outfit (Joey Hudson's Outfit) , is available as Special Outfits for the deputy. References